<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Last Time by dayandsea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085168">For the Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayandsea/pseuds/dayandsea'>dayandsea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, SeChen, first au, kimbros - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayandsea/pseuds/dayandsea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongdae and Oh Sehun meets for the last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank u for clicking on to my story. i hope you'll like it.<br/>quick disclaimer!<br/>I am not a medical professional so inaccuracies are inevitable for me. Sorry in advance to all possible medical professionals that would be reading this.</p><p>this is my first short story please be kind :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun was texting on his phone when he looked up and saw him.</p><p>They saw each other again after 3 years. He walked up to him and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Hey it’s been a while.” Jongdae said to Sehun.</p><p>“Hey.” He said with a small smile adorning his face.</p><p>Sehun was genuinely surprised to see him again after all these years. He never thought that he would see him again. After their break-up Sehun moved to another apartment in order for them to heal.</p><p>“How are you, Sehun?”</p><p>“Good. You?”</p><p>“I’ve been great actually! Do you have time for coffee? Come on, let’s talk for a while. My treat.” He said all that without the smile leaving his face. </p><p>Sehun didn’t have the heart to reject him so he nodded his head and they both headed towards the direction of Minseok’s coffee shop as they were near Minseok’s café.</p><p>Jongdae told Sehun to get a table for them and he immediately went to the counter without asking the latter on what he wants. Sehun didn’t notice that and just settled on a table next to the window. He immediately texted Minseok that he was inside his café and will be talking to Jongdae. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence to himself he immediately came back with the things he ordered and settled in front of him.</p><p>“Here, I hope you still like the same things so I got you a caramel macchiato and cheesecake.” He said and Sehun nodded in approval.</p><p>They were eating their pastries when Sehun broke the silence.</p><p>“Why do you wanna drink coffee with me again here?” He stared at him.</p><p>Jongdae looked at him intently before answering.</p><p>“I just want to know how you have been after all these years. Catching up, I guess.” He shrugged after saying.</p><p>“Mhm.” He nodded while focusing on his drink.</p><p>Jongdae found it endearing that after all these years he still hasn’t changed.</p><p>“I’m doing better now I guess. I finally got a job as a songwriter and now signed on a label.” He said.</p><p>Jongdae smiled brightly and congratulated him. Sehun got shy and tried to hide his face.</p><p>“Oh my Sehun! Why are you being like this! We literally know each other for a long time.” Jongdae said and laughing after.</p><p>“It’s just honestly weird for us to see each other again I guess. I thought I’d never see you again you know?” Sehun said.</p><p>Jongdae’s stomach dropped after hearing that. He was sad upon remembering something but still managed to look lively in front of Sehun. He laughed and replied.</p><p>“Yeah I guess. But now that we’re here again together, maybe it’s time for you to know why I really wanted to catch up with you.” Jongdae’s face slowly turned into serious and Sehun noticed it. </p><p>“Is there something wrong, Dae?” Sehun asked immediately.</p><p>“Well. I was kind of hoping to reach out to you for 2 years now. But I know that we’re exes already so I didn’t really want to force you into meeting me. I was diagnosed of Leukemia a year after we broke up. I was doing treatment for a year and a half but I stopped already for a couple of months now because I’m tired of fighting for my life. It’s too tiring to be on a cycle of treatment with no assurance that I would live up to 30 years. So now I’m on my last months now, just enjoying my life. Trying to live normally without worries. Although my brothers Jongin and Junmyeon still forces me to go and have treatment, I don’t want to anymore. I hate the fact that my brothers are spending so much money on me without the assurance of me surviving this sickness.” He said all in one go.</p><p>A lone tear escaped Jongdae’s eye as he finished his statement.</p><p>Sehun was shocked to say the least. He couldn’t believe that the once love of his life is now slowly withering away along with their memories. </p><p>Sehun’s tears couldn’t be stopped to fall along his cheeks as soon one tear has dropped. Sehun stood up and sat beside Jongdae and hugged him tight.</p><p>They cried in silence for a couple of minutes before Jongdae spoke up that made Sehun look at him intently.</p><p>“Well now I’m glad that I let that out now. I’m really proud of you Sehun. I knew that you can make it and be able a songwriter that you once had dreamt of.” Jongdae’s voice is a little croaky.</p><p>Sehun hugged him tightly before letting him go but not completely. He kept his left arm hanging on the back of Jongdae’s seat.</p><p>“Why didn’t you reach out to me immediately?” Sehun asked. This question has been lingering in his mind when he heard Jongdae from earlier.</p><p>“I don’t want you to carry the burden of me being sick. I don’t want you to feel obligated in taking care or being around me just because were exes.” Jongdae said looking directly at him.</p><p>Sehun sighed deeply and reached his hands to Jongdae’s.</p><p>“Don’t you want to continue your treatment? Do you really just want to wait for the time?” Sehun asked.</p><p>“I don’t want to continue the treatment anymore. Like I said a while ago, it’s just a waste of money. I let my brothers waste their money on me already for all those treatments for a year and a half. Besides I’ve accepted the fact that I won’t be around for long. I’ve lived my 27 years happily you know?” Jongdae said and squeezed both Sehun’s hands tightly.</p><p>“But---“<br/>
“Sehun, please understand that this is my decision. Besides I’ve experienced already falling in love, having a job and all of that. We all have different paths to take and I’m nearing on the end of mine. I’ve spent my 7 years with you already, and I’m grateful for every moment we had as well as me working on the job that I really did dreamt of. I’m happy with how my life has unfolded over the years maybe not much on the last two years but you get my point right?” Jongdae smiled at him especially on the last part.</p><p>Sehun can’t help himself but chuckle at that. He was sad that Jongdae’s life can be taken at any moment but he can’t really stop his ex-boyfriend especially now that he has made up his mind. At the same time, he was glad that Jongdae is happy and contented with everything he had in his life. </p><p>“Alright. If that’s what you want I will respect your decision. I’m glad that we got the chance to see each other after everything.” Sehun responded.</p><p>After that they both talked on light topics and spent the rest of the afternoon in Minseok’s café. At some point Minseok came out of his office to greet Jongdae. He even asked one of his staff to give more pastries to the two and left them to talk more.</p><p>It’s almost 9pm and now Minseok’s staffs are now preparing the café to close. Sehun and Jongdae are still there, sitting and murmuring amongst themselves. Neither of them wanting the night to end, no one bothered to tell about the time. </p><p>When Minseok came to their table with a sympathetic smile on his face, they both knew that it was time to go.</p><p>“Sorry Sehun and Jongdae but you both have to go. My staff is just waiting for the both of you.” Minseok rubbed the back of his neck shyly.</p><p>“It’s okay hyung. Jongdae should go home already. It’s late. Come on Jongdae.” Sehun said. </p><p>Jongdae nodded appreciatively towards Minseok and stood up along with Sehun. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again Jongdae.” Minseok said.</p><p>“You too hyung. Please take care of Sehun for me.” Jongdae smiled at him and said the last part in a whisper.</p><p>Minseok nodded and let them out of the café.</p><p>“Do you have a car with you?” Sehun asked.</p><p>“No, I just live a couple of minutes away from here. I can handle myself from here.” Jongdae replied.</p><p>“Are you sure? I can drop you off.” Sehun tries to insist that he would send him to his apartment and eventually Jongdae agreed.</p><p>They walked towards the direction of Jongdae’s apartment in silence, with their arms almost touching one another.</p><p>Sehun initiated a small talk and they did until 9 minutes later they reached Jongdae’s apartment complex.</p><p>“Well, thank you Sehun for spending your day with me. I’m really glad that we got to catch up again.” Jongdae looked up at Sehun.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m glad too. Thank you too. I know that I’m a little boring with all my stories.” Sehun said followed by a small chuckle.</p><p>“Can I hug you?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>Sehun simply responded by opening his arms and Jongdae immediately engulfed himself on Sehun’s arms and relished the moment.</p><p>They hugged in silence with Jongdae listening to Sehun’s heartbeat. Jongdae pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He mouthed a thank you and I have to go.</p><p>Sehun let him go and watched as Jongdae entered his apartment complex and left when Jongdae entered the elevators with his arms waving at Sehun. He nodded at Jongdae and left not knowing when will be the next time they will see each other again.</p><p>12 days have passed and Sehun is back to his normal life. Sometimes remembering the day he and Jongdae spent in Minseok’s café. </p><p>His phone rang loudly inside his bedroom and he was confused as to why an unknown number is calling him. He stared at it for a couple of seconds and on the last ring he answered the call.</p><p>“Is this Sehun Oh?” the caller asked.</p><p>“Yes. This is Sehun. Why are you calling me?”</p><p>“This is Junmyeon Kim, I’m here to inform you that my brother Jongdae has passed away this morning at 5.” Junmyeon said.</p><p>Sehun’s stomach has dropped upon hearing the news.</p><p>Junmyeon took Sehun’s silence in and said the address of the Kim’s house where Jongdae’s wake will happen.</p><p>Sehun said his thanks and prepared himself and made himself look presentable. He took a shower and wore a black button down shirt and slacks along with some brown loafers and rushed out of his apartment.</p><p>When Sehun reached Jongdae’s wake he didn’t expect that he and Jongdae’s brothers are the only ones around. </p><p>He looked at his ex-boyfriend’s coffin and silently prayed for his soul.</p><p>Him and the Kim brothers talked about Jongdae’s last few days before his passing.</p><p>The brothers were grateful that he and Jongdae have met up before he died. He discovered that it was one of Jongdae’s last wishes before passing.</p><p>He spent the next 3 days on the Kim’s household. He would talk to his brothers and would spend some time in front of Jongdae’s coffin talking to him quietly.</p><p>The day of the burial, the Kim’s other relatives have arrived as well as Minseok, Sehun’s older cousin. Some of the closest friends and the relatives are the only ones who attended Jongdae’s burial in a private cemetery.</p><p>--<br/>
Sehun has been visiting Jongdae’s grave for the past few months now. He would stay for an hour or so, just talking to him and sharing on how his week has. It has been a part of his week visiting Jongdae. He would drop by at 9 in the morning every Saturday.</p><p>The brothers have been keeping in touch with Sehun and would update one another from time-to-time. One time, they even gave Sehun a box filled with Jongdae’s journal, sketchpads, polaroids and letters. </p><p>He saw all the contents of the box and even got the chance to read the letters that was all meant for him. All polaroids of them together, and even Jongdae with his cousin and brothers were all saved.</p><p>Sehun would open this certain letter and he can’t even help but cry every time when reading the contents dedicated for him.</p><p>--<br/>
December 29, 2020</p><p>My dearest Sehun,</p><p>You don’t know how much you made me happy today. Us spending time together upon seeing each other made me feel alive again. I know that I won’t be around for long, this is why I didn’t want to keep in touch with you after this spontaneous meeting of ours. Thank you for being open and kind still towards me. After all these years you are still the same man I have loved since freshman year of college. Thank you for spending a whole day with me, I’ll forever be grateful for your existence in my life.<br/>
Today, I’ve realized that my love for you has never faded. Deep down, I know that you are the only person that I would ever love. We ended things due to unavoidable circumstances but I’m glad that I get to see you one more time before I go. I didn’t have the heart to tell you that I only have around a month left to live before death would come in my way. I don’t want to hurt you if I stay and be around you after I saw you today.<br/>
I am hoping for you to be able to fall in love again. Open your heart to someone. Don’t be afraid of opening up, everything will be alright. I will always be your guide wherever you go. I’ll give you signs if you’re on the wrong direction. My path may end soon but it doesn’t mean yours would. I will be your guide towards the right direction. Just look up at the sky at night, and you will see the brightest star I’ll be there. </p><p>Be happy, enjoy your career. See the world, do whatever your heart desires. I love you so much, Sehun Oh.</p><p>-Jongdae Kim.</p><p>--</p><p>Knowing that Jongdae wants him to be happy, he decided to try new things out for himself. </p><p>A year has passed by quickly and it was the 1st death anniversary of Jongdae. </p><p>He arrived at his grave at exactly 9 in the morning.</p><p>He sat in front of his tomb stone and placed his favourite flowers, dandelions on top of it.</p><p>Sehun prayed for his soul silently. </p><p>He talked to him like he was still alive. Sharing his experiences, thoughts and what had happened in the past year.</p><p>He is doing much better now. </p><p>And he hopes Jongdae is doing well in the brightest star where he is staying.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the bright sky and said.</p><p>"I'll see you again someday, Jongdae. I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>